


Begin As You Mean to Go On

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, unforgivable closing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John ring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin As You Mean to Go On

**Author's Note:**

> To you, the reader. I think about you frequently, and I'm inexpressibly grateful you're here.
> 
> (Shut up, it's New Year's and I'm allowed to be maudlin. It doesn't mean I'm not entirely sincere.)

“It’s not like--” John says, slipping a second finger inside. “--not like we can’t do this any time.”

“Not the point,” Sherlock says somewhere above him. “Hurry up; we’ve only eleven minutes left and I want--”

“--us both coming as the New Year rings in,” John finishes. “You’ve mentioned. Often.” He flexes his fingers, feeling Sherlock’s body light up around him. “No pressure, though.”

“You’re a doctor and-- _oh_ \--and a soldier,” Sherlock says, his sentences fracturing as John adds another finger. “You work well under--under pressure.” Another flex of John’s fingers, another tremor through Sherlock’s sweat-sheened body, and then John pulls free, slicks himself up. As he shifts Sherlock and slides in, as smoothly as he’s able, he can’t suppress his own tremor.

It never gets old, this.

Even when Sherlock’s haranguing is more peevish than aroused, even with the ticking clock and Sherlock’s insistence on _the stroke of midnight, John_ , and--

\--well. Perhaps the remaining few minutes will suffice after all. Sherlock arches and shivers beneath him, and John can’t help but count down those last seconds with him, caught on a moan, a breathless jumble of words and sensation.

"Why, though?” he asks afterwards. “You don’t give a toss about New Year’s.”

Sherlock looks dangerously smug. “John,” he says, patronizing. “It’s important to start the year off with a bang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mydwynter's "Longest Week Drabble Fest," though it slightly exceeded a drabble's reach. (And despite what AO3's word count says, this IS a 221B.)
> 
> I haven't been writing much lately (thanks, depression!), but I'd like to change that. A 221B for a drabble fest seemed the ideal way to start. Tomorrow's a new year and I shall, as they say, begin as I mean to go on. With Johnlock smut. And groanworthy closing lines.
> 
> Anyhow, if you're reading this, it's for you. Thank you for sticking around.
> 
> (On a lighter note, the inclined can tumbl with me at [one thousand hurrahs](http://www.onethousandhurrahs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
